


Another Bar

by Anonymous



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: M/M, Role Reversal, Submissive Ren, ill add more as they come i haven't decided where this is going, just that it will not be good for ren or strade, submissive strade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There's nothing like a drink at your favorite bar to ease the nerves, unless that bar just so happens to have unstable men frequent it.Draven was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time when he met Strade.





	Another Bar

Draven never liked the taste of alcohol. It was a dull flavor on his jaded tongue, and due to his biology, it took a hell of a lot of it to get him tipsy. Yet there he sat, leaning over a bar counter with his head in one of his hands and the other holding a glass. He was kicked out of his house by his roommates, and he didn't want to bother with an expensive hotel. 

In times like these, he felt lucky that he only needed sleep every few days. It wasn’t too long ago that he had slept, which helped his powers stay manageable. There was a minor strain in keeping up his human glamour, though he hardly felt it. Pale skin, messy black hair, normal human teeth, eyes that were such a strange shade of blue one could swear they were purple, and the lack of a tail were all things Draven had to showcase while in public. Granted, he was at a bar in the middle of the night- who's to say anyone who sees anything isn't just drunk?

Instead of his usual messy demonic attire, Draven wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, accompanied by a blue tie and dark slacks. His face was girlish and softer than most guys’, and along with his body shape, he looked about eighteen years old despite being nearly a decade past. Extremely young for an all powerful immortal being, but hey- it wasn't like age determined how strong a demon was. 

He tapped on his glass and looked expectantly at the bartender, condescending and smug in his movements. He had a boyish face, but a perfect ID, so the poor gentleman manning the drinks couldn't do anything but serve him. As long as he paid. Silently, the bartender took his glass, and filled it with that same boring alcoholic fluid. 

The bar itself was tame and calm. The music was quiet and the tempo slow, and if it wasn’t for his deep constant desire for chaos, Draven would come more often. Place hardly had any fights or drunken fucks crashing through the windows, though, and that was heavily preferred for a great establishment… if not a requirement for it. Each red and golden brown bar stool looked new, obviously a result of the owner keeping the furniture in the best shape it could be. Humans must love how well kept everything is here.

The demon straightened his back as he watched the skinny bartender, moments away from making an unnecessary sexual comment, before someone decided to take a seat next to his left side. Nearly every stool was empty, so it was a little more than annoying. 

Draven looked over to his side as the bartender gave him back his glass and saw a dark tan man who seemed to be roughly ten years older than him. Practically a senior citizen in the demon’s immature mind. He had a vertical scar on the side of his face, which crept past his mouth, and his hair was a dark brown... Probably because of the grease dripping off it. He wore a dull green button up shirt and beige pants, oddly fitted with a weird belt. Overall, he looked gross, and Draven immediately had a bad opinion of him.

Doing his best to ignore him, the boy looked back at his drink, idly swishing the alcohol in the glass. It was a bad idea to look away from it in the first place, because now he had a lingering paranoia that the nice bartender put something in it. He didn't have any reason to believe this, and even if it was drugged- it wouldn't affect him as much as it would a human. "Fucking..." Draven mumbled to himself, opening his mouth and about to beckon to the bartender again until he felt a sudden hand on his back. He went stiff, entire body tensing and his back straightening and glaring at the man next to him. The man was grinning at him, and Draven couldn’t help but return it with a scowl.

“Hey buddy.” He had a thick German accent and he spoke casually to him, as if they were known friends out at a bar together.  
“Hey.” Draven quickly said back in a monotone voice, doing his best not to be sarcastic.  
“What’s on your mind?”  
“Mostly your hand on my back.” His dead tone turned sarcastic and the other man chuckled, amused.  
“Sorry about that,” He took his hand off of the boy’s back, resting it on the bar counter. “You just looked down and I figured that would be the best way to get your attention.” One of Draven’s eyes twitched. He looked so smug he wanted to rip out all his teeth right there in the bar. On a regular day he was hot tempered, and he was especially frustrated that night. This friendly stranger wasn’t helping the situation, either. He glanced down at his full drink and pushed it forward, deciding against drinking it.  
“Thanks, but no thanks, buddy.” Draven mocked him, putting emphasis on the name of affection, before getting up off his bar stool. 

He noticed out of the corner of his eye the man’s sharp change in expression. His uncomfortable grin wavered down to a frown. The demon rolled his eyes as he left the building, pulling out his phone and checking his texts as he walked into an alleyway. 

The only light in the alley was from his phone, illuminating his face. He had gotten around fifty messages from his girlfriend, mostly repetitive ‘where are you?' and ‘come home, she’s calmed down’ and the like. He rubbed his temple with his free hand, groaning to himself. If it weren’t for her, he’d be out wandering all night, and possibly get himself laid. 

As Draven was about to ditch the area, a large hand gripped onto his head, forcing his skull to the side and into the alley’s brick wall. Dark blood started to pour out of the side of his face and onto the wall, the demon now dazed, teeth grit and body on defense. He spread his feet out on the ground to keep his balance, focusing all his energy on keeping his glamour active in the case of nearby cameras. 

“You didn’t pay your tab, friend.” It was that same voice, the one he heard only a few minutes ago. Oh, fucking shit. Of course the guy had to be insane. Draven rolled his eyes up to the top of his head, more frustrated than anything else. He opened his mouth, about to speak, before his skull was bashed into the wall once more. It didn’t stop there, either. The man kicked his spread legs out, forcing the disguised demon to the ground. He forced out a surprised yell, body crumpled up on its side, bringing up his arms to try and cover his head. He stomped his foot onto his skull. 

Any human would easily be knocked unconscious from this treatment, especially one that was drinking. However, Draven was no human. Other than the blood rushing out of his skull, he felt fine. He shut his eyes, tense at first, but then relaxed, as if he was sleeping. In theory, he could fight back easily, but in practice… He wasn’t sure if there were cameras around, and he was curious to just what this man would try and do to him. 

The man leaned down and grabbed the back of Draven’s shirt collar, picking him up and dragging him out of the alleyway and near his car. He popped open his car’s trunk and picked up the limp boy bridal style, then dropped him into the back before shutting it closed. As soon as he was alone, Draven opened his eyes, looking in the dark. The sound of an engine went off, and soon enough, he was being transported somewhere else.

“Fucking great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am self indulgent and nobody can take this away from me.


End file.
